Electronic equipment components, such as computer servers, routers, switches, data storage devices, and power supplies, are often mounted on equipment racks (e.g., cabinets or enclosures). These rack-mounted components and devices are available in various physical sizes, depending upon the manufacturer, and vary considerably in height and depth. In some cases, customized cabinetry is required to accommodate the many different equipment configurations, which may be expensive to purchase and maintain, and may result in a data center with multiple specialized cabinets that are not fully loaded with equipment. Cabinets and enclosures are often required to satisfy one or more industry standards, such as the Electronic Industries Association (EIA) EIA-310-D standard, which defines requirements for the industry-standard nineteen-inch rack, and in particular, establishes parameters for the rail mounting-hole patterns.